


Not Just Friends

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Not Just Friends

“You don’t care?” Shock and exasperation come out clear in your voice as he lays there casually on his bed, digging dirt from his fingernails. You’d come into his cell, hoping to tell him you’d rejected Tyreese’s dinner date invite because you’re fucking head over heels with god damn Daryl Dixon. But instead, you’d only gotten through explaining Tyreese had asked you out before said Dixon cut you off with a callous _So what? I don’t give a shit._

“The hell would I care for?” He shrugged, refusing to look at you. “Go get laid.” Fury runs through your veins and you turn around to yank the curtain across the door for some semblance of privacy.

“Why are you being such a dick?” you yell at him. You knew why, but you wanted him to say it. To fucking admit it.

“I ain’t the one all in a tizzy here.” You let out an angry groan and clench your fists at your sides. “You wanna go gush about some guy, go get Maggie. I’m not your gal pal.” You look up to the ceiling and bite down hard on your lower lip.

“You’re so fucking stupid.” He takes offence to that, sitting up sharply and huffing while throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

“Look, I’ll be your friend, but I got no interest in hearing about some dude sticking his dick in you.” It’s a wonder you how you haven’t exploded yet.

“Friend?” you shout. “We are not just friends and you fucking know it!” You stomp up to him and give his shoulder a firm push. He teeters, but doesn’t fall back. “The reason you don’t want to hear about _some dude sticking his dick in me_ is because you want to stick _your_ dick in me and we both know it!” The angry grind of his jaw doesn’t hide the slight blush that comes to his cheeks. Adrenaline heavy and skin buzzing, you find yourself bolder than you intended. You take a breath and try to let your anger subside. “And I turned Tyreese down,” you say softer. “Because of you.”

“You tryna say something?” You see his fingers twist in the crappy bedsheet and bite your lip much weaker than before. You walk up to him, place a knee on the bed on either side of him and sit your ass in his lap. Holding onto his shoulders, you pull yourself real close to him.

“Yeah, Dixon.” His hand runs up your thighs. “Yeah, I am.”


End file.
